xmentumblrrpfandomcom-20200214-history
The Werewolf
Vila is not a true mutant, she is in fact a werewolf who has sided with the Brotherhood. About Well, more or less, she's a werewolf. One who has no memory of being human and only understands the hunt and the wild. She spends most of her time out in the woods around the Brotherhood's Main Base on patrols. Curse and Abilities "I can see why you would want to know the details of my … curse. Yes, the moon affects me. Yes, I have a mark where I was bitten, a jagged diamond shape on my calf. No, I do not see it in the people I will kill. Yes, I suffer from the silver allergy. Silver will not kill me however. Only hurts like a bitch and it burns… a green burn at the entry.. my veins turn green and will become visible like someone drew squiggly lines all over me until I dig it out. And yes, I scar. I can heal, but not quickly. Transformed I can be shot and stabbed and blown all to hell and I’ll feel each one, the wounds will stay with me for a while, but when the sun rises and I wake up all I have is a fresh batch of scars. Not even a pulled muscle. As these things so often go, twas beauty killed the beast. I will die if anyone loves me enough to end my curse. How I don’t know. Only that hate, rage, anger make me hungry. I do eat ..parts.. of the people I kill and it is often messy. I’ve never cursed anyone else. There was never enough of them after to make another werewolf. It was a freak occurrence that I survived long enough to turn and I have no pack. Well, until now of course. You have offered me a place in your Brotherhood and I intend to earn it. You must be wondering how that will work… I do keep most of myself, my mind when I am transformed, so I am aware of who I am attacking, or not attacking. It also makes me far more dangerous than any normal wolf. I can think, listen and I know what I am doing. It takes a few minutes of pain for it to happen. First I have a heart attack, my organs fail, my bones break, then I pull myself together looking a bit more wolf than girl. I can move on all fours (much faster when I run) as well as stand and use my hands in a fight. I am perfectly at home in the deep woods, high mountains but I am comfortable in a city, I simply thrive in the wild. Although I try not to…. umm… hunt … in or near a city, I have been known for it. Dogs are more often than not afraid of me but they do adjust to me with time. I can almost understand them sometimes. Not like a language or telepathy and even when I am transformed I rarely howl so I don’t bark or anything. I just have a feel for them. *smiles* Watch em let a few dozen guard dogs loose, I’ll step in front and all the dogs will lay down. That’s happened to me a couple times. I don’t remember my life before. Nothing. People tell me I look like I am in my early 20’s but I can’t be sure. I woke up one night in a strange hospital, the moon out my window and my body ripped itself apart. Have you ever been ripped apart on a molecular level then put back together, while aware and awake the entire time, in less than 10 minutes? I think that’s why the first few times were so violent. The pain pissed me off." Personality After Magneto gave her a chance and welcomed her into his Brotherhood she became extremely loyal to them as a whole. For the first time she had the feeling of belonging, of being welcome somewhere and there are people whom she is beginning to care about and who might possibly care for her. That has made her devastatingly protective of Magneto in general (who she calls Mag) and the Brotherhood as a whole. She has something to fight for now, peope to protect, a cause... her life has meaning and a reason. Relationships She is slow to for bonds with any single individual, partially afraid of eating them and partly afraid of all the world in general. She is part of Legion's crew, under his comand; The Little Monsters they have taken to calling themselves. Family As far as she knows she has no family. She can't remember ever having one either. She assumes she was born and grew up, but she cannot remember any part of her human life before waking up in a hospital room with the full moon in her window and ripping apart anyone she met that night. The Brotherhood has become her family now. Play-by As of Aug 20th 2011, Vila has no official face model and only the generated cartoon above is all her typist can come up with. Hey! You try finding a decent picture of a female-werewolf that is not that "furry pride" crap. Marvel Table-Top Stats Yes, folks... I'm one of those gamers.. I actually RP in IRL. Hero Name: Vila Wolf Given Name: Dervila Caoinhin (Altered Human) Fighting: Excellent (20) Agility: Good (10) Strength: Incredible (40) Endurance: Excellent (20) Reason: Typical (6) Intuition: Good (10) Psyche: Typical (6) Health: 90 Karma: 22 Resources: Typical (6) Popularity: Poor (4) Age: 20, Gender: Female, Height: 5’3”, Weight: 125, Skin Color: White (tan), Hair Color: Red, Eye Color: Black POWERS: F1: Berserker (Monstrous), DT4: Environmental Awareness (Excellent), S4: Animal Transformation (Monstrous), S14: Resist: Physical (Excellent), S11: Resist: Energy (Good), S13: Resist: Mental (Monstrous) TALENTS: Wrestling, Resist Domination, Occult Lore, Mystic Origin - werewolf CONTACTS: Occult Lore, Hero Group (the Brotherhood of Mutants) Category:Magneto's Brotherhood